


Last Request

by sevencoloured



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Community: hsolympics, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-08
Updated: 2011-08-08
Packaged: 2017-10-22 09:51:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/236757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevencoloured/pseuds/sevencoloured
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Standard procedure says a criminal gets one last request before going before the Grand Highblood - anything, within reason. But reason has no place when hatred is involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Request

**Author's Note:**

> For Round 1 of the HS Shipping Olympics, 2011, aka the Cliche round. Cliches used: imprisonment, missing scenes.

Marquise Spinneret Mindfang.

Of course I knew her name; how could I not? I’d heard it in quiet whispers and loud curses, and knew even the scent of deceit even her name carried with her, well before it became my duty to bring her to justice. The most infamous of the gamblignants, the scourge of the seas. Murderess and thief extraordinaire, with a list of conquests longer than she was tall.

No one expected me to actually capture her. It was almost a joke among the senior legislacerators, the blind neophyte sent chasing the wind across the seas. They underestimated me, and so did she. It almost makes me laugh to think of it.

But none of that matters now. What does is the click of my heels and the soft thudding sound of my cane against the cold stone of the dungeon floors as I go down to ‘see’ her. I almost don’t need the guards to guide me to her cell at all; it’s cliche, to be sure, but I’d recognize her scent if I smelled it anywhere, thick with blood and treachery as it is.

She laughs as I approach. “I suppoooooooose I should congratulate you, Neophyte Redglare. I can count on one hand the number of cells like this that I’ve been in. Lucky for me, given I only have the one.” There’s derision in her voice along with practiced nonchalance, but something else, too, and it’s that surprising caliginous intent that catches me off-guard. Not by surprise, not really, it’s just something to note.

It’s no secret that Mindfang declared Orphaner Dualscar her kismesis ages ago. It’s also no secret that despite his being higher-blooded than she is, she’s always thought herself better. And as such, these black feelings coming from her are interesting. I’d thought her interests only lay with the higher classes. But it doesn’t take a genius to know why she’s doing this. She expects I’ll give into this black temptation and become too involved to stay neutral. Perhaps it would have worked on another neophyte, but not with me.

“Are you really waxing that black for me, Mindfang? I’ll have you know that I’m not so easily drawn in as all that.”

She scoffs, standing and walking up to the bars of her cell. “Really? I’m sure you have the list of my misdeeds memorized, Redglare.”

I shake my head. It’s true that I do have all of her exploits, her crimes, committed to memory. It would be all too easy to fall into hating her for them; despite myself, part of me already does. I take a step back, remembering a single rule: Justice is blind to emotions and only sees facts. Repeating it to myself helps, but only so much. I may have insight in spades, but even with that, it’s tempting to simply hate her as much as she wants to be hated.

I don’t need to see her to know she’s grinning, running her tongue across her teeth as she does. She manages to draw a little blood from herself as she does, and she lets it run down her chin, as if to tempt me to give in, to draw even more. “You have them memorized, and you want to hate me for them. It’s all right. A little black dalliance never hurt anyone. Or are you really above all of it? Don’t lie and tell me you are. I can feeeeeeeel it.”

I don’t respond, not right away. Her reputation in the blacker quadrants precedes her, and I know she’s trying to bait me. “I didn’t come here to be seduced.” My tone isn’t as even as I’d like it to be, and I know she’ll pick up on it. “I came here to tell you that you’ll be brought before the Grand Highblood tomorrow morning. It’s standard procedure to ask if you have any last requests or any words to say in your own defense.”

My case is airtight, and we both know that she won’t live through the day tomorrow. That much is certain; the courtblock is crying out for her blood, and they’ll have what they want one way or the other. Despite this, her grin doesn’t fade in the slightest. Mindfang steps closer, enough that she can grab my hand with the one she still has remaining. My pulse quickens as she does.

“Will you really give it to me if I ask? Because what I want, Redglare, is your hate. You’re not immune to it; I can feel it like I can feel the hue of your blood.” I twist my hand, but she digs her claws in, drawing teal from my skin. She laughs as that blood wells up around her fingers. I know, on one level, that I’m being manipulated, and I do hate her for that. I hate her for it, and she can feel it.

Before I can get hold of myself, she yanks me forward, kissing me through the bars of her cell. That shiver that goes through me is only half revulsion, and even that is more at myself than it is at her. I’m shocked that she’s gotten me so far on pure caliginousness, and for a moment, I’m tempted to give her exactly what she wants, to come into her web and be her prey.

I push back a moment later, shaking my head. I’ll not be another black conquest for her, even if my hate for her is black as her clothing. But as I walk away, I have to wonder if this isn’t fated, if she isn’t supposed to be my kismesis.

I suppose we’ll never know.


End file.
